1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to the field of integrated circuit memories, and in particular to antifuse field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs).
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that it is desirable to make integrated circuit devices smaller, such as integrated circuit memories, as smaller devices tend to operate faster with lower current. However, when complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technologies are scaled down to the nanometer range, transistor yields decrease and the feat of achieving 100% yield is hardly ever accomplished. Because of this decrease in yield, it is desirable to be able to reconfigure the circuit around bad devices.
Over the last several years, extensive efforts have gone into the development and research of devices based on resistance change. However, no resistance change memories are yet presently commercially available.